The Brightest Stars
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: (Rewritten) Hao thought that his twin brother had died long ago, but after he got attacked after his debut concert, a boy with the same face as him appeared to be his bodyguard, how will he reacted to that?
1. A Promise

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Promise**

* * *

A certain long haired figure stood in front of a model agency building, his face is calm, but his eyes full of determination. Calm but determined, that's the kind of person Asakura Hao was. He wanted to be a well known person to the world, and to fulfill his wish, he decide to become a model, just like his mother, Asakura Keiko.

_Just you see, Yoh. I will become a well known person like our mother, so that you will see me with your happy smile when I meet you in other world, when my time comes._ Hao thought as he inhaled deeply, it's already 6 years since that time, his face filled with sadness and pain when he remember that day. He would never forget what happen that day, he couldn't. Because that day was the day he lost Yoh, the day he lost half of himself.

* * *

8 years ago . . .

"We are going!" Hao and his little brother said in unison, they smiled at each other before racing to their school. They liked to do things together and racing to school was one of them, they can tell who was the fastest that way.

"I win!" Hao yelled as he run passed the school gate.

"Muu, I lost again." Yoh said with a pout, "I can't win against Onii-chan".

Hao grinned and pulled Yoh into a one arm hug, "Don't worry, you are better than me in some other things too, like doing chores. Remember that I always broke a plate whenever Mother ask me to wipe them?" Hao asked cheerfully, "You never broke a single plate!".

Yoh grinned, "Then, I will go to the Drama class now, you got Music, right?" he asked cheerfully, Hao nodded with a grin to Yoh, causing Yoh's grin to widened.

Hao waved his hand as Yoh ran to his class, he sighed when he couldn't see Yoh anymore, if he could, he will go to Drama class with Yoh, but he had to go to the Music class.

Hao walked slowly to his class, it's not like he hate music, his father is a musician, a famous one, but he never feel excited if Yoh was not with him.

Hao looked at the direction of Yoh's class with longing in his face, the Drama class have it's own big class at the end of the school building, since they need more area. He sighed again, "Better go now." He murmured as he hastened his pace.

The class was interesting enough, Hao could practice another music play now, he love to play flute and piano, because he love classic music. When he finished practicing his flute though, a loud alarm rang throughout the school.

The teacher ran to the window to see what happened, she gasped when she saw what caused the alarm to rang. She turned to the students, "Everyone, listen to me." She said seriously, "All of you get out of this building slowly, don't rush but don't go too slow, just walk normally".

Hao and other students didn't know what happened, so they complied the order. As Hao arrived at the school park, he gasped in horror at the sight of the school building was in fire, but the worst part was the drama class. "Yoh!" Hao yelled in panic and ran to the drama class.

A hand caught him, he turned and yelled, "Let go of me! Yoh is in there! I have to help him!".

"Calm down, boy." The tall man with a firefighter's uniform said, "Leave it to us, we will definitely help your friend".

Hao nodded miserably and looked at the burning Drama class in worry and horror, _Yoh is in there, what if something happen to Yoh?_ He thought in worry.

Hao felt relief wash over him when the steel door cut open and the people inside ran out of the class, Hao ran right away when he caught a sight of Yoh. "Yoh!" Hao called out to make Yoh look at him.

Yoh smiled in relief when he seen Hao, "O. . .nii-chan." He said with difficulty, "You. . .are. . .okay".

Hao smile at Yoh, but then gasped when Yoh collapsed to the ground, "Yoh!" he exclaimed in shock as he lifted Yoh's head onto his lap and shaking him, "Yoh! Are you alright?! What's wrong?!".

Yoh carried to a hospital with Hao beside him, Keiko came to him not long after that. The doctor said that Yoh inhaled too much smoke and damaging his throat.

* * *

Hao was crying nonstop beside Yoh's hospital bed, not only Yoh lost his voice, his lungs also damaged, causing him to wince every time he breath.

Yoh tugged his shirt, he hasn't change his school's uniform. Hao looked at Yoh with teary eyes, Yoh smiled at Hao as he wiped the tears, Yoh touched Hao's lips, causing Hao's lips curl up into a sad smile. Hao held Yoh's hand tightly, "How can I smile when you are like this? It's hurt me so much that I can't hear your voice anymore." Hao complained in between his sobs, "Not to mention we are only 7".

Yoh pulled a book from Hao's backpack and a pen, he then wrote something to Hao. Hao wiped his tears when Yoh turned the book to him.

Please don't cry, it hurts me more when you cry than when I lost my voice.

Hao wiped his tears again before looking at Yoh calmly, "If it's like that, then I won't cry. I won't cry anymore." Hao said weakly, but he still sobbing a bit.

Yoh smiled and nodded, he wrote something again. If it's a cry of happiness, then it's okay. I want to see Onii-chan happy, if Hao-niichan is happy, then I will happy too.

Hao smiled weakly and nodded, he would be happy for Yoh, he love Yoh very much after all, he will do anything for Yoh, for his twin.

Yoh was hospitalized for two years to treat his lungs, Hao always trying to smile around Yoh, but he always crying when he was alone.

Hao inhaled deeply in front of Yoh's hospital room, then he exhaled softly before opening the door, "Good afternoon, Yoh." He said sweetly to Yoh.

Yoh smiling widely to Hao, he waved his hand and patted the spot beside him. Hao smiled a little, Yoh was always cheerful no matter what kind of situation he was in. "You know, Yoh, I got an A score in my math test today." Hao said softly as he caressed Yoh's cheek. Yoh grinned and gave him a pair of thumbs-up, Hao smiled a little more, "How is your day?" Hao asked softly, he always speak softly to Yoh after the incident.

Yoh rised his eyebrows and writing what he want to say on a sketch book, Yoh turned the book so that Hao could see what he had wrote. Nothing special, it's so boring if Onii-chan is not around. But the doctor came today, he talked to mother. Hao's eyes widened at the last line, The doctor said that I have to move to America to treat my throat, it will take a long time, but surely, I will be able to talk again.

"Really?!" Hao exclaimed in pleasant surprise, Yoh nodded his head as an answer, "That's a relief!".

* * *

The next month, Hao escorted Yoh to the airport. Their father, Mikihisa, would be the one who accompany Yoh in America. "See you again, Yoh." Hao said with a teary eyes, "I would get very lonely without you here".

Yoh grinned as he wrote on his notebook, Me too, I would get very lonely without Onii-chan.

"It's time." Mikihisa said when he looked at his watch, "We have to go now".

Yoh looked at Mikihisa before he nodded, then he wrote something again before he turned the note to Hao and smiling warmly.

Onii-chan, this will take a long time, so we might only able to send text message to each other, but don't be sad, it's hurt when you sad.

Can you promise me something, Oniichan?

Will you promise me that you will become a famous person like our parents? I actually want to be a model like mother, when I finish my treatment, I will entered a model agency. I want to be able to meet with Onii-chan there, I want to work together with Onii-chan.

Hao smiled warmly, "Yes, Yoh." Hao said sweetly, "I promise".

Yoh grinning happily, he waved at Hao before following their father to their gate.

* * *

"When Yoh will text me?" Hao said impatiently with a pout.

"Be patient, Hao." Keiko said softly as she hugged him, "It would take hours for them to get to America." She stood and brought Hao to the Living Room to watch the television together.

They watched a comedy show to kill time, but then the show was cut by a live news. They gaped at the news with horror filled eyes, "No." Hao shook his head rapidly as his eyes start watering, "This is a lie!" he cried loudly, "A lie!".

Keiko hugged him as she cried silently, "We have to stay strong, Hao, they would be sad if we couldn't move on from this." She said sadly.

"No! I won't accept this!" Hao yelled in denial, "I don't want to accept Yoh's death!".

* * *

"But still." Hao mumbled to himself, "Reality is reality, I couldn't deny it forever." Hao sighed and looked at the model agency building again, "But don't worry, Yoh, I will become famous for your share too." Hao inhaled deeply again and stepped into the building with confidence and determination. _I will fulfill my promise to you no matter what, so that you will be proud of me and smiling happily at me when I meet you over there_.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Well, the first chapter is similar with the previous one, I only added a few words here and there and changed the words. The change will shown in the next chapter.

Yoh : Please review ^ ^


	2. A Green Boy

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**A Green Boy**

* * *

As soon as Hao stepped through the door of the agency building, he got crowded by screaming staffs that asking for him to take a photo together with them. Hao merely smiled and refuse before he ran away to the elevator, it's good for him that he could run faster than others, or he would get himself crowded by the staffs. Hao sighed in relief when the door of the elevator closed, he really need to walk fast in the agency building, or he would get surrounded again.

It's maybe the first time he went to the agency building, but he get himself a bit of fame when he helped his Mother in one of her photo shot. People were talking about how cool looking he was, and even though it's was more than 5 years ago already, people were still talking about him and wondering if he would joined any model agency in the future.

The answer is yes, he would. He had promised Yoh to be a famous person after all, and the first step to be famous was to be a model like his Mother.

The elevator's door opened when Hao reached 6th floor, he stepped out and walking quickly to the room he know his Mother's friend would be in. He knocked the door and wait for him to be let in, but instead of the person inside told him to enter, the door was opened by a man with a long black hair that was pretty much like him, but his hair was reddish dark brown in color.

"Silva." Hao said with a smirk on his face, "Long time no see, Uncle." He chuckled when Silva grimaced at the word 'Uncle'.

Well, Hao didn't blame him, Silva was only 10 years apart from Hao, and Hao was only 16 himself. Silva was Keiko's Little Brother, when Silva was 10 and Keiko 19, Keiko gave birth to Hao and Yoh, that's why Silva become their Uncle even though he was more suited to be their Older Brother.

"Long time no see, Hao, but please don't call me that." Silva complained still with a grimace, "Just call me Silva, I would feel like I'm so old already when you call me Uncle".

Hao chuckled, "Alright, Silva." He nodded before smirking again, "So, how about my proposal?".

Silva grinned at Hao, "Accepted right away." He answered as he opened the door more so Hao could stepped in, "Mr. Luchist had know of your potential from the time when you helped Keiko 5 years ago, so he accepted right away when you propose to be our new model".

Hao smirked in satisfaction when he heard that, having a good look and nice body really have their plus point. "I'm glad to hear that." He said calmly with a crossed arms, he took a seat as Silva also take a seat, "So, when will I start working?" he asked curiously.

Silva smiled, "We will do some measurement first so we can prepare the clothes to fit you perfectly." He explained as he picked his phone up and pressed a number for speed dial, "Tamao, come to my room and bring your stuff with you." He said and after receiving answer from Tamao, he placed the phone back to it's place.

"Tamao?" Hao asked curiously.

"Tamao is our new measuring staff, she is so smart and has a nimble hand, she hasn't make a single mistake ever since she work three months ago." Silva explained with a mischievous grin, "But she is just to shy, so try not to embarrass her so much".

Hao glared at Silva before looking at the door when he heard a knock, Silva told them to enter and a second later, the door opened and a pink haired girl around 14 years old entered the room with a bad in her hands. She bowed to Silva before looking to Hao, she then smiled shyly at Hao, "He, hello. My name is Tamamura Tamao. Ni, nice to meet you." She said timidly.

Hao nodded at the girl, "Asakura Hao, nice to meet you as well." He said in professional tone before standing up, he know the basic of measurement, so he stood up without even the girl need to ask him.

Tamao opened her bag and pulled out a roll of a long leather ruler and started taking Hao's shoulder width, she write down the number on a paper that she brought with her before continuing with Hao's chest and waist area. In less than a minute, the girl finished and left the room after bowing to Silva.

"She was so quiet for a girl." Hao commented as he sat back down, "I'm glad though, if she was like the other girls, I will surely still talking useless topics with her".

"Yes, that was also the reason why she was popular around our models, she was she so didn't become a bother to a famous models with the useless talk." Silva said with a nod of agreement, "But she was also famous for her skill and good work".

"I see." Hao commented before clearing his throat, "Silva, I need to go now, call me when you decided when I can start working." He said as he stood up.

Silva stood up as well before opening the door for Hao, "I understand, I will call you when the plan is ready." He said with a small smile, "Today is the day, huh? Already 6 years since that day".

Hao nodded with a plain expression, "Yeah, that's why I want to be alone today." He answered with a cold voice before he sighed, "Too bad you are so busy that you only can meet with me today".

Silva chuckled, "Not my fault that I get chosen as the head of model agency." He answered before Hao walked out of the room and walked away quietly.

* * *

A week after Hao formally become a model, he received a text message from Silva that he need to come to the company, so he get dressed and walked out right away. The travel was short since he and his Mother lived near the agency building, so in just a few minutes of walk, he arrived at the company.

Just when Hao want to opened the front door, he remembered the last week incident, his hand halted when it's halfway to the handle. Hao gulped when he thought of the possibility of getting himself surrounded again, but he couldn't back down just because of a crowd of people, so he inhaled deeply then opened the door.

"Kyaaa! It's Hao!" The scream was his clue, Hao made a mad dash to the elevator, but as soon as he saw the door was closed and heard the pounding footsteps of the women behind him getting louder and closer, he dashed to the stairs and take two at a times. In no time at all, he get on to second floor and he continued to run until he arrived at the room he was told in the message.

Hao opened the door, stepped in, and then closed the door in a flash. Just in time too, since as soon as he closed the door, he can practically heard the running footsteps ran passed him like the sound of a thousand of horses running behind him.

Hao sighed as everything become quiet again, but then he looked up when he heard a chuckle. There, in the room was a teen boy and Silva standing while staring at him. Well, in Silva's case, he was chuckling more than staring before laughing out loud. Hao stood straight and cleared his throat, he was a person who care about his appearance after all, "I'm sorry if I made you wait." He said in a calm voice, but his cheeks had a pink tint to them.

After Silva managed to control his laugh, the man gestured for the boy in the room that looked like he was a year younger than Hao, "Let me introduce you, this is Lyserg Diethel. He will be your partner for today, and I'm sure he will be your often become your partner in the future." He explained with a grin.

Hao looked at the boy, and what registered in his mind the instant he saw the boy was . . . 'Green'. _A green boy_, Hao thought as he take a better look at the boy. Lyserg has a spiky green hair and a pair of emerald green eyes, he also wearing a cape that was green in color with square pattern, he looked like an image of a Detective in an old Rome novel.

Lyserg smiled at Hao, "Nice to meet you, I'm Lyserg Diethel." He said with his British accent leaked in his voice.

Hao nodded and smirked, "Asakura Hao. It's nice to meet you as well, I hope we can be a good partner, Diethel-san." He said with confident clear in his voice.

Lyserg nodded, "I also hope so." He answered before smiling again, "You can call me Lyserg, by the way, Asakura-san".

Hao smirked again and held out his hand, "You can call me Hao." He said as they shook their hands.

"Alright." Silva said as he clapped his hands, "Now that you two had been introduced with each other, I want you to wear the clothes over there and let Radim, our photographer, to tell you how you should pose." He then looked at his watch, "Well, I need to go, so you just need to listen to Radim until he told you that you are finished".

The two boys nodded and Silva walked out of the room, they then went to the dressing room to change their clothes. As they took many photo shots though, Hao noticed that Lyserg was not as shy as he looked like, he can be bold too when he need to. _Interesting_, Hao thought as he watched Lyserg do a pose that make him looked like a tough boy, _He can become like he was another person when he do the photo session that required him to act tough_.

Meanwhile, Lyserg was also thinking about Hao, but not because of his skill during the photo session, but because of his face that looked the same with a boy that he know so well.

_But if I tell him that he looked like a person I know, I'm sure he will assume that I was trying to be close with him_. Lyserg thought as he pose like he was scowling at Hao and Hao was glaring at him with their arms crossed, the theme for the photo shot was Punk Boys, so they need to show a tough expression.

"That's it!" Radim shout in triumph as he pressed the button to capture the scene, "Yup, we finished the day".

Hao and Lyserg sighed in relief when they heard that, they then looked at each other and chuckled together. "Good work." Hao said to the green boy.

"Good work." Lyserg said with a grin.

They then changed their clothes to the ones they wore when they came to the building, then Hao looked at the clock in the room, "I need to go home now, I have homework to do." He said before looking at Lyserg, "See you next time, Lyserg".

"See you next time." Lyserg answered with a nod of his head, "I also need to get back to my apartment".

Hao nodded at the boy before he walked to the door, again he need to run right away since a girl screaming at the sight of him coming out of a room. _It would be troublesome if I need to run like this everyday_, Hao thought with a sour laugh, _I need to find a disguise then_.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review.

Yoh : Am I going to show up in the next chapter?

Froim : Just wait and see (Grinning)

Yoh : (Pout) Meanie.

Hao : Review or I will burn Froim for changing the whole story!

Froim and Yoh : Hao . . . (Sweat dropped)


	3. Have A Break

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Have A Break**

* * *

A woman wearing a black sailor uniform with short curly golden hair walking through the hallway if the model agency, her fire red eyes looking at her surrounding to make sure that no one staring at her. But because she was looking around, she didn't see a spiky blue haired teen boy walking to her direction while looking at the new monthly magazine with Asakura Hao and Lyserg Diethel as it's main models.

They bumped into each other and fell to the floor, "Ouch, sorry, I didn't look ahead." The woman said in a bit of tenor boy's voice.

"Yeah, me too . . ." The boy said as he looked up to see who he had bumped into, only to gaped in shock when the woman's blond hair slipped away, revealing a dark brown hair that looked to be as smooth as silk. "Asakura Hao?" he asked in disbelief.

The woman turned to be the famous male model Asakura Hao, who looked around as soon as his name mentioned and running away to the elevator in a flash without a care about his fallen wig. The boy was so confused as to why Hao was acting that way, but soon found out when many women rushing passed him screaming Hao's name, leaving him staring with open mouth at the closed elevator door from his position on the floor.

* * *

"Asakura Hao, the raising model from Funbari Mix Agency, was seen running from a bunch of screaming female staffs from the agency while wearing a thick-soled boots and a female black sailor uniform." Lyserg read the news from his smartphone while trying his best not to laugh.

"Don't you dare to laugh." Hao said with a glare as he sat cross legged with his black sailor uniform, but this only causing Lyserg to laugh out loud.

"But-" Lyserg started to say but cut off by his laugh, so he just laughed until he managed to get his laugh under control, "But it's so funny".

"Shut up." Hao glared again, but Lyserg laughed again because of Hao's way of sitting with a skirt. Hao growled before standing up and snatching the phone from Lyserg's hand, he smirked at Lyserg's surprised look before placing the phone on Lyserg's desk and then proceed to tickling Lyserg to death.

"AAAHH HA HAH HA!" Lyserg laughed so hard until his face red from too much laughing, "I Give! I Give! Don't – Haha - tickling me – Haha – anymore! It's tickle!" Hao stopped his tickling attack, but since Lyserg already laughed so much earlier, the green haired boy was left breathless on his bed.

"That's the punishment for laughing." Hao said with a smirk on his face.

Lyserg was gasping for breath before he sat up and looking at Hao with a grin, "Then don't sit cross leg while you wore a skirt." He said teasingly before running away from Hao's another tickling attack, "Stop! I won't comment anymore!".

Hao huffed, "I was on my way home when I bumped with bumped with that blue haired boy, it can't be help, a wig was easy to fall off." He complained with a scowl before looking at Lyserg with a raised eyebrow, "That aside, why did you tell me to come here, at your apartment, after my work finished?".

Lyserg looked at Hao to find his friend was looking at him with an expectant face, it's been three months after their first meeting and they had become a close friends, but he still didn't tell Hao that the long haired teen was looked so much alike with a boy that he know.

"I just want to ask you to come to the Mall with me today, so that we can have fun and taking a few photos together." Lyserg explained with a smile, "I was planning to have a break for two months, I will be going back to London, so I want to have a few photos with you as a reminder of my time in Japan".

Hao raised both eyebrows, "You are going back to London?" he asked in surprise, Lyserg nodded, "Well then, why not?" he asked with a shrug, "But I need to change first, we meet at the Funbari Mall an hour from now." He turned to the door but halted and looked at Lyserg from behind his shoulder, "I'm sure we can have another round of dance game today, and I will beat you, again." He said with a smirk, before leaving confidently from the apartment's room.

Lyserg shook his head after Hao closed the door of his single room apartment, "He was wearing a girl clothes and he can walk with full confidence like that." He said with a smile before moving to pack his stuffs.

The following day, Hao and Lyserg went to the Mall to bought many new clothes and shoes, playing games and took a few photos together, then they went home after the sun had set.

The next day, Lyserg took the early flight to London and arrived at London with a jet lag, a reason why he hate traveling so much. He thought that his day will went on normally without much event, but he was proved to be wrong as soon as he left the airport.

He was walking out from the airport when he spotted a man with the same green hair as him reading a newspaper from inside his Jeep, "Dad!" he yelled as he waved his hand so his Father could see him among the crowds.

His Father looked up from the newspaper and looking around before he spotted him, his Father waved back at him in respond before Lyserg continuing to walk to his waiting Father with a big grin on his face. But then the grin turned into a frown when his Father looked at him with a panicked face before running to him, "Dad! What's-" he started to say before a hand grabbed him from behind, another hand covered his mouth, and he was dragged backward. He understood then, he was in the middle of kidnapping process.

Lyserg's head spinning so fast as he thought of a way to get away from his kidnapper in panic, he then decided to bit the man's hand that was covering his mouth. The man yelped and pulled his hand away, Lyserg used the chance to flee from the man.

Normally, he wouldn't panic. As a son of a famous detective, Lyserg need to learn how to protect himself in case there's someone holding a grudge against his Father and attacking him as a revenge, but since he was so tired and unable to fight back, his mind automatically went to panic mode.

Lyserg gasped when his hand was caught and he turned around to yelled at the man, he want to make a commotion so that his attacker would give up and run away, but before he even had a chance, the man that grabbed him was yanked backward from a hand that was gripping his hand tightly.

"Now, isn't it a foolish move to try and kidnap an International Model in the dead of the day?" The teen boy that grabbed Lyserg's attacker asked with a smile on his face before pulling so hard until the man fell to the ground, the boy had a shoulder length brown hair with a pair of onyx eyes staring at the fallen man with an amused glint in them.

The man growled in anger before pulling a knife from his pocket, "Ah, none of that." The boy said in boring tone before he stepped on the man's hand and grabbed the knife from him, the boy then grinned at the man that was still on the floor, "Blame your stupid brain and bad luck when you are in jail, your fault for daring to targeting my Brother." With that, the boy hit the man in the stomach area and knocked him out cold.

Lyserg breath in relief before looking at the boy with a grin, "Scary, Louis." He said in teasing manner before a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned around and grinning widely immediately, "Dad!" he exclaimed happily and hugged his Father.

"That was a close call." Lyserg's Father, Liam Diethel, said with a breath of relief, he turned to Louis and smiled, "Thanks to you Lyserg was safe, Louis." He said proudly.

The boy that called Louis was wearing a pair of black boots, a pair of black leather pants, and an white t-shirt under an orange overcoat, a black hat covering his hair and a pair of leaf shaped earrings adorning his ears. He smiled warmly at Liam, "There's no way I would let my Brother getting kidnapped right in front of my eyes, right?" he asked the question rhetorically before turning to Lyserg, "Then again, Lyserg, you are supposed to wait for me at the gate, I was searching for you before finding you nearly kidnapped." He complained with a pout.

Liam shook his head before calling the security guard over and explained the situation to him.

"Sorry." Lyserg said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, "I was so excited that I forget about it".

Louis huffed before smiling warmly, "Long time no see, Lyserg." He said warmly.

"Long time no see, Louis." Lyserg said with a warm smile before remembering something, "Oh, right, I met someone that has the same face as you." He said as he pulled out his phone, he search for a photo of him and Hao before showing it to Louis, "Strange, right?".

"Not at all." Louis answered with a shrug, "I lost my memories so I don't know who I was, maybe we are a family or what, or it's a complete coincident." He said casually before looking at Lyserg with a smirk, "That aside, I will take the role as your bodyguard while you are here, how many times is it that you nearly get kidnapped this time?" he said sternly before complaining his question.

Lyserg laughed nervously, "5." He answered shortly.

Louis grimaced, "Be more careful, will you?" he asked unhappily.

"Alright." Liam said to make them looked at him, "Let's continue the talk, or rather the scolding, in the car. We will go to the restaurant today." He said with a smile before leading the way to his car.

Louis shot a pointed look at Lyserg before following Liam, Lyserg sighed before walking beside Louis, surely he will have to heard a **long** lecture about being careless, even though the one scolding him was **way** too careless himself, even more than Lyserg.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Well, I'm sure you all can guess who Louis actually is.

Lyserg : But that's for them to guess.

Froim : I received a review that asking if this story will be completed this time. Don't worry, the plot is already finished, I only need to write according to the plot, not just writing what's in my head and then forget what I planned to write for the next chapter like last time. Please review (Grinning)


End file.
